


Meeting Dee

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Injury, Clumsiness, Community: beattheblackdog, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s JJ’s very first day at the police academy, and to his delight, he meets the man of his dreams.





	Meeting Dee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 78: Meeting at beattheblackdog.
> 
> **Setting:** Before the manga.

First impressions were crucial. Make the wrong kind and it would color everything that came after. You could never go back and try again, so you’d better hope you got it right the first time. That was what JJ’s father had told him on his first day at kindergarten, and JJ had taken it to heart ever since, always trying to make the best first impression he could on everyone he met. 

It had seemed to work too; JJ was popular all the way through school, he had lots of friends, and his teachers all liked him because he worked hard and always did his homework. Despite that, he was never picked on by his classmates, or derided for being a teacher’s pet, because he could be counted on to come up with brilliant ideas for practical jokes, and he got into trouble often enough to be considered one of the guys. Even the jocks were cool with him because he was one of them; he played running back on the football team and was known to be tough despite his small stature.

Not that it was all smooth sailing for him. He got bullied from junior high onwards for being openly gay, and for his distinctive fashion sense, got called a pansy and worse, even got roughed up a few times, but he was scrappy and could hold his own in a fight, which earned him a small measure of respect from the bullies. Anyway, they didn’t scare him; he had friends who would have his back if necessary, but he knew he’d need to be tough if he was going to fulfil his dream of becoming a police officer.

That, of course, was why he was here. It was his first day at the police academy and he’d just come from orientation. After making a quick stop to be issued his uniform, sweats, and the kit he’d be using throughout training, he made his way across campus to the dormitory building he’d been assigned to, along with a handful of other new recruits.

The dorm was a big, blocky building. Inside on the ground floor were the communal lounge and offices while the upper floors were devoted to numerous dorm rooms, each one housing four cadets in two sets of bunk beds. There were also communal bathrooms on each floor; that would take a bit of getting used to, JJ was used to having his own bathroom.

Most of his fellow recruits seemed to have been assigned rooms on the lower floors, but JJ’s was up on the third. He waited until everyone else had started up, in order to avoid the rush, and then followed. Two other recruits, friends from the way they were chatting together, were just ahead of him, too engrossed in their conversation to pay attention to him. They disappeared through doors at the top of the first flight and JJ paused on the landing to reorganise everything he was carrying before he wound up dropping something.

Arriving at the next floor, he pushed through the double doors from the stairwell and opened the orientation brochure he’d been given earlier, turning to the map of the building’s layout and comparing it to the slip of paper his room number was written on. Turning right from the stairwell, his head bowed over the map as he tried to work out where he was going, he made another right turn, and collided headlong with a uniformed body. With a gasp, JJ jerked his head up, inadvertently slamming the top of it into the other man’s nose and effectively knocking him over backwards so he fell on his ass, one hand cupping his abused nose.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” JJ’s eyes went wide as he took in the man now sprawled on the floor, his uniform cap lying a few feet away. He was gorgeous, six feet tall easily, with olive skin and jet-black hair. JJ couldn’t see his eyes because they were currently squeezed shut, a single tear leaking from beneath beautiful long, dark lashes. Blood was dripping from his nose.

“Jeez, watch where you’re goin’, can’t ya? What’d I ever do to you?” Vivid green eyes opened and glared at JJ, who felt his heart flutter in his chest. Everything about the man was perfect; as far as JJ was concerned, it was love at first sight.

“I’m so sorry!” JJ repeated, dropping all his gear to the hall floor and starting forward. “Here, let me help you up.”

“I don’t need your help!” Mr. Perfect snapped. “Shit!” He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it below his nose to soak up the blood as he scrambled inelegantly to his feet to glare down at JJ. There was only maybe five or six inches difference between their heights, but the vision of perfection seemed to tower over JJ. “Ya know, people generally want to kill me after they get to know me, not before we’ve even met!”

“I didn’t mean to, I only just arrived, and I was just trying to find my room. I really am sorry!” JJ babbled. This was the hottest guy he’d ever met, bar none, and the worst first impression he’d ever made. So many times he’d imagined meeting the man of his dreams, and now here he was standing right in front of JJ, with a bloody nose and a seriously pissed off expression on his face. This was so not how JJ had ever expected things to go. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll do anything you want!” In the back of his mind, all JJ could think was, ‘Please don’t hate me!’

“Shit, another newbie; just what I don’t need. What room are ya in?”

JJ held out the piece of paper with his room number on and the Love God rolled his eyes.

“You’re not even on the right floor; can’t ya count? You want the next floor up,” Mr. Wonderful growled, pointing a finger at the ceiling. “Thank God for small mercies; at least we’re not bunked on the same floor. Maybe I can avoid any more damage at your hands.”

“Thank you for your help, and sorry about your nose, Sir. It really wasn’t intentional.”

“Name’s not ‘Sir’, it’s Dee, or Cadet Laytner.”

“Oh, I’m Jemmy J Adams, but my friends call me JJ.” JJ smiled winsomely and held out his hand, which was ignored; probably a good thing because although Dee was gorgeous, he also had blood all over his hands and JJ still had to carry his kit to his room.

Dee had noticed the blood on his hand too. “Dammit, now I’ve gotta go get cleaned up before class. Is my nose swollen?” 

JJ gazed dreamily at the other man’s perfect features. “A little, I think.”

“Terrific,” Dee grumbled sourly. He turned away, heading back down the hall. “Now I’m gonna be late and I don’t need another reprimand for tardiness.”

“I’ll see you later, Dee!” JJ called after him.

“Not if I see you first,” the vision of gorgeousness growled back.

JJ sighed. “Okay, not the best first meeting ever,” he muttered to himself, eyes fixed on Dee’s retreating back. “On the other hand, things can only get better, and once we’re together it’ll a great story to tell people about the day we met.” Buoyed up by that thought, JJ gathered up his things and went back to the stairwell to head up to the next floor. He and Dee were meant for each other, JJ just knew it. Sure, Dee was a bit cranky right now but that was only to be expected; his nose was probably sore. Once he got over that though, he’d see the funny side, falling for JJ at first sight. JJ’s natural optimism reasserted itself. Everything would work out the way it was supposed to. It was bound to! He smiled as he bounced up the stairs. He wasn’t even settled in yet and he’d already made his first friend at the academy; he was going to have so much fun.

The End


End file.
